one last chance to make it right
by CSandBellarke
Summary: This happens right before Clarke leaves Bellamy and when she leaves it hurts Bellamy really badly, will she make it right? Clarke has made a lot of mistakes when she was trying to protect her people. And one of them was leaving Bellamy behind. He was so angry at her that he stopped caring. Clarke wants to make it right with him, will she? or will she end up like she doesn't want
1. (1) we are safe

**Clarke's P.O.V**

We finally get Beck to camp after the fight we had and I decide to go to my tent. What I didn't know was that Bellamy followed me into my tent.

"Oh my god, you scared me, why are you in here"

"I need to talk to you" Bellamy says. I looked at him with a confused face because I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about.

"What's up"

"Let's go to the waterfall so no one hears us" Now I was more confused then I was before, what did he want to talk about.

He leads me down to the waterfall and we sit there on the edge. At first we don't talk but then he clears his throat.

"Your probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you" I nod and then he looks right into my eyes.

"Why couldn't we talk at camp it would have been easier on both of us" He laughed a little.

"I wanted to say you did good in the battle and that I couldn't have done it without you" Bellamy says.

"Is that all you wanted to say" He nods "you are such an ass you could have told me that at my tent" I say a little bit upset.

"I know I could have but I don't want people at camp to think I'm being nice to you or anything" He says.

I say nothing and head back to camp. The next morning I realized that I can't stay in this camp anymore I have to leave. I know this will crush Finn, Raven, and Octavia, but have to.

I get up and start packing what I need before I leave. I see Bellamy and he seems to be happy and I don't want to ruin that. So I decide not to tell him and have Octavia tell him.


	2. (2)Goodbyehello again

**Octavia P.O.V**

I was in my tent getting ready to go hunting when Clarke came in. She looked sad and angry at the same time so I asked "hey are you okay"

"N-n-no" She stuttered.

"What's wrong"

"Umm, just read this note and you'll understand" She hands me a note.

She leaves my tent and I start to read the note.

* * *

**_Clarke's Note:_****_I so sorry but I have to leave camp. I don't know when I will be back but when I do please don't be mad at like I know Bellamy will be._****_You ask why I have to leave well, I just need to get out of my head for awhile and this is the way I know how to do it._****_Can you please tell Bellamy for me because I can't face him, because I know he will make me feel bad for leaving. So please tell him for me._****_Don't tell everyone at camp just tell Bellamy and all our friends. And tell Bellamy not to go after me._****_Love from your best friend Clarke._**

* * *

I was in tears by the end of the note that I ran to Bellamy right away. When I got to his tent and walked in with tears still in my eyes.

"What's wrong" He asked me.

"Cl-cla-clarke left" I say still crying.

"What why" Thats when I give him the note Clarke gave me.

Bellamy's P.O.V

I read the note that Clarke gave Octavia and I wanted to go after her but Clarke said not to.

"Why would she go" I ask with tears forming in my eyes.

A couple weeks later.

A couple weeks have gone by and no one knows where Clarke went, I miss her dearly and I wish she would come back.

All of a sudden I see Jasper run to the gate. I wonder why so I walk toward the gate to see, and I see Clarke.


	3. (3) Why did you leave

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

Clarke is back and all I can think about is that she left me to run this camp by myself. I feel hurt but I know I need to talk to her.

"Clarke, you're back" I say when I walk up to her "can we talk alone please"

She nods and follows me to the waterfall.

"Why" I ask.

"Why what"

"Why did you leave"

"I had to get out of my head for a while and the only way I knew how to do that was the only way I knew how" She says with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you come back"

"I realized I made a horrible mistake and that I needed to come home" She says, I look at her like she should have known better.

"Don't you think the moment you left was the horrible mistake"

"I'm sorry that I left but I have a message from the grounders"

"And what might that be"

"There going to attack at sun rise, they captured me then let me go to let you know that they were gonna attack"

"Okay, now that you let us know you can go"

" whether you like it or not, you need me"

" I need you, you left me you left me to defend this camp by myself, without warning, I only found out because Octavia was so upset that she ran to my tent and tears"

" I'm sorry, I left, but it was the only way I knew to get out of my head. I didn't go far away about a day from here" She says crying now.

I can't stand to see a girl cry, especially Clarke. I do have feelings for her but she hurt me and I don't want her around right now.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

I knew that Bellamy was mad at me and I completely understand why he is, but him and everyone else need me right now. I know how to stop the grounders but if he doesn't want me to help him, I'll help my people.

I have feelings for Bellamy and I know he will most likely never like me like that but if I have to go behind his back then I will to protect my people.


	4. (4) peace treaty

**Clarke's P.O.V**

I had an idea that may work but I know Bellamy will never agree so I'm not going to tell him.

Bellamy and the others start to get ready for a fight, while I'm packing to go talk to Lexa the one in charge over there.

"Where are you going" Octavia says as she walks into my tent.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell your brother"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to go try to make peace with the grounders" I say.

"Oh can I please come" She asks.

"If you can come up with a lie that your brother will believe, be my guest" I say as I finish packing.

"Give me 10min to talk to him and another 20min to pack" I nod and head to the gate to wait for her.

30 minutes go by and Octavia comes up to me and then we leave.

*an hour later*

"So what did you tell Bellamy"

"I told him I was going to go get supplies and if I'm not back by a day and a half then he can search for me" She says.

"And he bought that"

"Oh hell no, he tried to have me go with Finn but then I said I was going with you and he let me go" She says looking at me.

I nod and we continue walking. We get there about an hour later and the guards let me in right away.

"Did they know we were coming" She asks. I nod and we go the way to meet and talk to Lexa.

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

It's been a half a day and I was getting worried about O. But she said to start to worry if she's not back in a day and a half. Plus she's with Clarke so what could happen.

I see Raven and I walk up to her to see why I haven't seen her all day but as soon as she sees me she runs. I don't know why tho.

* * *

***a day later***

A day has gone by when I see O and Clarke at the gate.

"Oh thank god your safe, O"

"We don't have to fight" She says.

"What are you talking about" I ask.

"We didn't go get supplies, I went to go talk to the grounders leader and we made peace" Clarke says with a smile on her face.

"You went behind my back, you took O without telling me, you could have gotten killed"

"I know her personality, she only kidnapped me so I wouldn't run and she wanted to tell me her warriors wanted to attack, but me and Octavia made peace with them" Clarke says with a hopeful voice that I won't yell at her.

"And O, you lied to me"

"I knew if I told you the truth you would tell me I couldn't go and then you have stopped Clarke from doing anyway" She says.

I nod and walk to the med bay to see how the sick people are.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

I'm glad the peace treaty worked and that we don't have to fight. I'm also glad that Bellamy didn't yell as much as I thought he would.

I do hope he forgives me, but I'll understand I'd he doesn't ever trust me again.

* * *

***A little while later***

I was in my tent when I heard someone come in, I turn around and it's Bellamy.

"Can we talk" He asks.

"Yeah, what's up"

"Not here, let's go to the waterfall" I nod and we head out the gate and threw the woods to the waterfall. "I am upset about 2 things... One is that you left me to run the camp by myself. And two is that you could have gotten my sister killed" He says.

"I know and I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry that I took Octavia, but if I didn't, she would have followed me and gotten herself killed by the grounders. The grounders know me and trust me, and they let me, her, she wouldn't have had any luck"

" and that's why I'm not as mad at you as I would be if it was the other way around" he pauses, then continues. "thank you for keeping her safe."

"doing my job as her friend and your friend if I still can't call you that" I say with a chuckle.

He chuckles too, then looks into my eyes and says nothing. For a minute I was afraid he was going to say that we were never going to be friends again, but he didn't.

I thought about maybe breaking the silence, but I decided not to, because what would I say? What would I say, oh, by the way, I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you so can you give me a chance? No... I would sound crazy, because he doesn't like me that way at all. But I wish he did.


	5. (5) A new start

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

We were just staring at each other, like nothing could come between us. And in that moment I knew my feelings were real.

My feelings for Clarke are real and I don't think she feels the same for me. There might be a possibility that she does but that is a slight chance.

Before I could say anything she gets up and hugs me tight. It takes me a second to react but then I hug her back.

"W-we sh-sho-should go" I say. She nods and we start to head back to camp.

As we walk to camp Clarke leans her head on my shoulder and I do nothing to stop it.

Before we get to camp, she lifts her head and walks ahead of me toward the gate.

Before we get to the gate, she asks "are we good now" I nod and she heads to O's tent.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

Before I could think I get up and hug him tight. It takes him a second to react but then he hugs me back.

"W-we sh-sho-should go" He says. I nod and we start to walk back and then without thinking I lean on his shoulder as we walk.

Right before we got to the gate I lift my head off him and walk ahead toward the gate.

"Are we good" I ask. He nods and then I go inside to talk to Octavia.

* * *

***At Octavia's tent***

"Hey can we talk" I ask as I walk in.

"Yeah, what's up" She says as she turns around. "Oh wait let me guess this is about your feelings for my brother."

"H-how did you-"

"It's so obvious, and it's obvious that he has the same feelings for you" She says.

"No, he doesn't have feelings for me" I say as I'm shaking my head.

"Want me to prove it"

" there's nothing to prove because it's not true... What should I do about my feelings for him."

"You tell him" She says while grabbing my hand.

"What if he says... We can't be friends because he didn't feel the same for me"

"He won't because he feels the same for you" She says looking right into my eye's.

With that I leave her tent and went to mine where I see Finn is waiting for me.

"What do you want Finn"

"You" He says.

Finn is a asshole he played with 2 different hearts, mine and my friend Raven's. He said, he loved me when I was feeling alone, and we slept together. Then the next day he I see him in bed with Raven. When I found out, he said the same thing to her.

She then decided that he wasn't worth anything, so every time we see him we try to ignore him, but bit doesn't always work.

"Get out" I yell at him.

"Not until we talk"

"It's too late to talk you hurt me, you hurt Raven, so there's nothing to talk about now, get out of my tent NOW!"

"Please just let's talk about us"

"There is no us now leave" I say but he doesn't listen. Then I hear someone come in, it was... Bellamy.

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

I heard yelling coming from Clarke's tent so I go in there and I see Clarke is yelling at Finn.

"There is no us now leave" Clarke says but Finn doesn't listen.

"She said leave, so if I was you, I would leave" with that he leaves and Clarke turns to me.

"Thank you" She says.

"Anytime, I don't like that guy... At all" She chuckles softly at that and I smile. "Anyway it's getting late I'm going to go to bed see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" She says and then I left.


	6. (6) unexpected news

**Clarke's P.O.V** ***Next day***

I walk out of my tent and ran into Bellamy. He didn't notice me until I woke up.

"Good morning princess" He says while smiling.

"Good morning, what are you doing outside my tent" I ask while crossing my arms.

"Waiting for you" He says smiling the biggest smile ever.

"Why" I ask as I chuckled a little.

"Because I can"

I shake my head and we walk to the med bay to check up on the injured. I noticed that he would not stop looking at me.

"What" I ask him.

"Nothing, can we talk when we are done here" He says.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something anyway" I say as I leave to go talk to Octavia.

* * *

***At Octavia's tent***

"Hey, I'm gonna tell him"

"Finally, go tell him and then tell me what happens after"

"Okay" I say and run out to meet Bellamy at the gate.

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

I finished up and I walk to the gate and I see Clarke is already there. I wonder where she went before she came here.

"Let's go to the waterfall" I say. She nods and follows me down there. On the way there we didn't say a word.

"So... "

"I'll go first I guess... " I pause the continue " I just wanted to let you know I have a girlfriend now"

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

"I just wanted to let you know I have a girlfriend" what did he just say?

Please tell me I heard that wrong, please tell me he does not, and I mean, does not have a girlfriend. Oh, my God.

I can't tell him now I just can't it will ruin everything. "So what did you want to tell me" He asks.

" it doesn't matter anymore, thank you for letting me know" then I left him standing there to go, talk to Octavia.

* * *

***At Octavia's tent***

I walk in almost crying and then she turns around and sees me.

"What happened"

"H-he has a-a girlfriend" I say almost sobbing.

"He what"

I say nothing and just sit there watching her reaction. It crushed me when he said he had a girlfriend. I wanted to jump into that lake and drown.

"I'm gonna kill him"

"No" I say quietly.

"What"

"No your not, it his decision to have a girl friend or not, but I told you he doesn't have feelings for me, what did you do? You made me believe that he did" I say again almost crying.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm going to bed. If you see Bellamy outside my tent, tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow" I say the I leave her tent.

I just can't believe he has a girlfriend. He told me yesterday that he was single but was looking and now he has a girlfriend. How does that happen?


	7. (7) Why?

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

I don't know why Clarke just ran away like that she is the one who said I should try to be happy. I found a way to be happy and she acts like it's not a good thing.

I see Clarke in the medical bay and I see that she is busy so I walk away. On my way to my tent I run into echo. 'My girlfriend'

"Hey Echo what's going on"

"Nothing I just missed you, where have you been" She asks.

"I was in the medical bay"

"With Clarke" She says looking a little jealous.

"Yeah, why"

"It's just that I don't think you should hang out with her anymore" She says while getting closer to me.

"Wait, you want me to stop hanging out with Clarke, I can't do that"

"Why not"

"We are Co-leaders, we need each other" I say getting angry.

"Why don't WE be Co-leaders" She says getting even closer.

"We cant be Co-leaders. Clarke does a good job as it is, and I can't just do that to her, Everyone respects her, even I do so I'm not doing it"

"Then only talk to her when necessary" She says.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

What was running through my head was that now I know he will never be mine. Every time he tried to talk to me I would run away.

I know he was wonder why I ran away the first time because I told him he should find something that made him happy. What I was really trying to tell him was that I wanted him to pick me.

All of a sudden Octavia walked in gave me a note and walked away. It was from Bellamy, and it read:

**_Meet me at our spot at dark, I need to talk to you about something. If you don't arrive with an hour I'll know you don't want to talk to me._****_From your Bellamy_**

I read the note and I decided to go meet him. He wrote a note for crying out loud. I wonder what he has to talk to me about... Whatever it is I'm scared to find out.

* * *

***At dark***

I go to the waterfall because that is me and Bellamy's spot. When I get there he is already there and when he sees me he tells me to come over to him using his hand.

"What did you want to talk about" I ask him when I sit next to him.

"Well I never told you who my girlfriend was, it was echo she's my girlfriend. And today she came up to me and said some things"

"What did she say and why her" I asked him.

"Don't ask why it was her, it just was. Anyway, she told me that I couldn't hang out with you are talk to you unless it was about running the camp"

"Okay, way, you gonna do stay with her and listen to her every word"

"Will you let me finish, so I decided to break up with her"

"You did what"


	8. (8) not what he thought

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

"You did what" Clarke asks when I told her I broke up with Echo.

"Listen to my words carefully,

I. Broke. Up. With. Echo" I said very carefully to her.

"Wow, but you have been dating her for a year" She says.

"Yeah but she hated you and she wanted me to make her my Co-leader, then I flat out told her no" I say trying to look into her eyes.

"Why do that for me tho"

"I don't know I just did"

"Well thank you but you didn't have to do that for me, anyway I need to get back see you later" She says the walks off.

I wish I told what I wanted to but I just couldn't get the courage to. Maybe I shouldn't tell her because I already know what she will say anyway.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

He. He. He broke up with his girlfriend for me. How and why, how did this happen, and why did it.

Does he feel the same I do, or did he do it because he rather have a friend that will stick by him then having a girlfriend that won't. Yeah that's it the 2nd one.

I go to the med bay and see that Echo was in there, all I wanted to do was walk out but I didn't because I needed to check the supplies.

I walk right past her and then she looks up and says "hey!"

"What do you want" I ask her.

"I want you to stay away from Bellamy" She says.

"Why should I, you 2 broke up so what's the harm if I don't" I say with a smirk.

"We did not break up he's just mad he'll get over it" She says.

"Not what he told me just a couple minutes ago, so I'm gonna take his word over yours and leave you to whatever the fuck you want now" I say and try to walk away.

When I try to walk away she stops me the takes out a knife. "You are not going anywhere" She says.

"You think a knife is going to scare me, God sake I've been in battle with Bellamy Blake, so I know that a knife isn't gonna do crap unless I let you, which I'm not going to" I say.

"You have never been in battle with me and a knife, so you have no idea what I can do to you" She says.

All of a sudden I noticed that someone is there with us... it's Bellamy he's waiting, waiting to jump in when I give him a signal, which I'm not quite ready for yet.

"Oh and what's that you can do to me, cut me, try to gut me, and that scared of you, neither are my people, including Bellamy, so if you want to keep fighting me, just get prepared to lose" I say with a smirk. Bellamy then notices that I know he's there and again he is just waiting to jump in.

"Oh you think I'm going to lose, ha ha ha, you have another thing coming then" That when she lunges forward and cuts my arm deep. Then I give Bellamy the signal.

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

After Clark left, I stayed at the waterfall for a bit, but then I followed her into the med bay, where I saw her in Echo talking.

I wait behind the door to see what happens, then all his sudden, I see Echo pull out a knife and threatened Clarke with it.

I noticed that Clark noticed I was there, and I, in a way, told her to give me a signal. When she wants me to jump in. She keeps talking down Echo and winning very easily. Then all the sudden, Echo lunges forward and cuts Clarke's arm deep that's when she gets me the signal to jump in.

"Echo, stop what is this all for anyway" I say.

"It's for... It's for..."

**_Cliffhanger... Hope you like it please follow and vote on what you like. Thank you._**


	9. (9) What it was all along

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

"It's for..." Echo starts to say.

"For what Echo, Clarke didn't do anything to you"

"Her family has done a lot more then you think to my family"

"Has Clarke herself done anything" I ask.

"Yeah, she stole you and now I'm steeling you back" She says.

"What do you mean I stole him" Clarke asks.

"Don't you see that he is in love with you and I can't have that happen" Echo says.

With that Echo tries to lung at Clarke, but she misses and hits me in the arm. Clarke in now in front of me and I don't know what she is going to do.

"You want to kill me, fine do it, but if you do a lot of people will die because I am the only medic here in camp so choose, kill me and let people die or let people who can live, live" Clarke says.

She's right, without Clarke a lot of people would die. She is her mothers daughter and she would do anything to protect her people, because thats who she is.

After Clarke said that Echo backed off and then walked up to me.

"I am leaving camp and I hope you two are happy together" She says then walks off.

"Clarke you okay" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you"

"For what"

"Jumping in" She says.

"It seemed to be the right thing to do" I say.

"Is it true"

"Is what true" I ask confused.

"What Echo said" She says.

"Well..."

* * *

**A/n Cliffhanger again... Your welcome. Anyway I hope you like it so far and if you do please follow me and vote on this chapter.****What do you think Bellamy is going to say? Please leave a comment if you have an idea.****Also I'm sorry it's a little short for what I wanted but I want to get a chapter out so...**


	10. (10) Truth

**Clarke's P.O.V**

"Is what Echo said true" I asked.

"Well... " He said.

"Well what?"

"Yes its true"

"You're in love with me" I asked him.

"Yeah I am... And I know-" I interrupted him by putting my lips on his.

"You really think I wouldn't be in love with you too"

"I didn't think..."

"You didn't think I'd be in love with you... Didn't you see how I was when you said you were with Echo" I asked him while holding his hand.

"I guess I didn't pay attention" He says.

We look into each others eyes and I just want to attack his face but he does it first. He pulls me by the waist and kisses me hard. I almost fall but I hit the wall instead.

What seemed like a very passionate kiss turned out into a make out session. Then he asks "want to go to my tent." I don't say anything and I just nod and he leads me back to his tent.

Afterwards, in the tent, he pushes me against the wall and I started to take off his shirt. As I do that he lifts me off my feet and he leaves me on the bed. As this is all happening, we never break our kiss it just keeps on going and going and going.

I finally, get his shirt off and he's working on my shorts. By the time he gets those off, my shirt is already taken off and his pants are too I'm just laying in my undergarments and so is he as we are still kissing.

*** after their activities ***

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

After what just happened I was so happy, but we should have talked about what we were before it happened.

"So what does this mean" She asks.

"It means... "

**A/n hahaha haha, I know I'm evil, I left you on another cliffhanger, but it's for your own good, you'll like the next chapter, I promise.**


	11. (11) We are

**Clarke's P.O.V**

"So... What are we?" I ask.

"We are whatever you want to be" He says

"I want to be with you"

"I want to be with you to" He says "I've always wanted to be with you since I met you, well kind of"

"Well I guess that settles it, we're together, but let keep this under the table for now okay" I say.

"That the best idea you have had in a while"

"Shut up!"

* * *

***later***

Me and Bellamy are getting dinner ready for the camp and I noticed that Bellamy kept looking over to me and giving his famous smirk.

"What" I ask.

"Nothing, your just cute when you try to focus and work"

"Wow, how original of you to say that"

" I don't care if it's cliche or not, I said it because it's true" He says.

" you're such a dork, but you're my dork, so I don't care" I said.

"now that the dinner is out for everyone in camp, how about we eat and you stay in my tent tonight" he says.

"I'll think about it"

As we eat by the camp fire I noticed that Bellamy is being different, but it's a good different. He seems happy and I'm glad that it's me making him happy.

After we eat, I decided I would go to his tent tonight and then tomorrow night you can spend the night mine will do that back and forth for a while. I grab everything I need for tonight, and I head over to his tent before he gets there.

When he gets there, he is confused to why I'm there before him, then he sees my bag, and he knows exactly why I'm there.

"so you're staying here tonight" he says.

"yeah, I am"

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

I'm surprised that Clarke decided to spend the night with me in my tent, but at the same time I'm not because I could tell on her face when I asked her she wanted to.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" She says.

**A/n sorry that this is a little short than usual**


	12. (12) Please don't be mad

**Writer's P.O.V**

The next day Bellamy wakes up with Clarke in his arms. In that moment he is so happy, but he knows he has to wake her and ruin the moment.

A minute later he hears someone screaming and that's what wake up Clarke.

"What's going on Bellamy" She asks.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, stay here" He says.

"No"

"Clarke, please"

"Bellamy no, if I can help then I will" Clarke says as she puts on her boots.

"Your so stubborn" Bellamy says as he walks in front of her.

"Your being to over protective bel" She whispers.

"No, I'm just being a caring boyfriend that's all" He whispers back. "What going on here" He says when we get to where the screams were heard.

"What happened Harper" Clarke asked.

"One of the kids shot me by accident, but I'm fine" She says.

"Let's get you to the drop ship and get that cleaned up" Clarke says. Harper nods and they walk to her to the drop ship.

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

After the thing happened with Harper I decided that the battle practices will be cancelled due to Harper's injury.

After everyone knew that battle practices were cancelled today I went to go find Octavia to see what she has been up to.

"Hey O"

"Hey big brother" She says.

"What have you been up to" I asked.

"Nothing you"

"Fuck, that reminds me, I have to hunting tonight and I don't want Clarke coming because it to dangerous so can you distract her while I'm gone" I asked.

"You know she is going to hate me and then I'll tell her it was all you're idea so I don't loose my best friend" She says.

"That's fine, will you"

"Yeah big brother of course I will"

"Thank you" I say "I love you O." I say as I run to go get ready for the hunting party.

*Later*

I get back to camp and I see Clarke as soon as I get to the gate and she looks pissed.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

Around the time I was supposed to go with the hunting party and Bellamy, was when I noticed Octavia was trying to distract me from going.

"O what is going on why are you trying not to let me go"

"I'm not Bellamy is"

"Are you serious, I told him I can take care of myself and what does he do he asks my best friend to distract me si I won't go, did he say it was because he doesn't want me getting hurt" I ask.

"Yeah" She says.

By the time everyone gets back from the hunting party I at the gate with a pissed look on my face. I see Bellamy and you can tell he knows I'm pissed.

"You're mad"

"No, really" I sarcastically.

"I sorry, I just-"

"Just don't want me to get hurt, I get it but I can take care of myself goddammit"

"I know and I'm sorry, are you still staying in my tent tonight" He asks.

"Maybe, that for me to know and for you to find out" I say and walk away.


	13. (13) She is here

**Clarke's P.O.V**

When I got back to camp after going hunting with Bellamy, alone with him. I noticed there were new people, people who left the camp, and I guess some came back, and one of them was my mother.

I never really go along with her, but whatever she wants she'll get, she never let me be who I was, she always wanted me to be her. I tried telling her, I'm not her. My father understood that, but not her.

Her favorite child was my brother. Yeah, I have a brother, you won't believe who it is. Murphy Murphy is my brother, no one knows, but of course me, my mother, and Kane.

I walked to the dropship with a medical bay is and guess who I see, is in there. My own mother, who I wish was not here.

" what are you doing here, mom" I asked her.

" thank God you're alive. I thought you might be dead because you weren't here. Why didn't you come with us when we left"

" because I have responsibilities here, not like you would understand that you tried to be Chancellor, and then step down when it got hard and I'm not like you, and you wouldn't accept that when I was younger, but now that I'm older, I don't care what you say, so what are you doing here"

" I had no choice to come back. Kane wanted to come back because our village is dying, I tried to help as much as I could with people who were dying, but I couldn't do anything. So I thought, maybe if I came back, I could make something good out of what has happened" she says.

I wanted to slap her right then and there, but if I did that, because more problems for the camp then I want so I don't. As this is happening, I see Bellamy me walk in he's confused to why my mother is here as well, so he walks up to me and her.

" what's going on" he asks.

" I don't know why don't you ask my mother" I say.

" what are you doing here Abby" Bel asks.

"Kane wanted to come back. I didn't want to, but I also had no choice because our village is dying, and a whole bunch of people are dying, and I couldn't save them. So I thought, maybe if I came here, I could save the people, Clarke can't" My mother says.

" I'm not like you, mom, I don't lose people who can be saved, I know how to do my job better than you do, because I wasn't taught by you, I was taught by the best doctor on the Ark, which wasn't you" I say to her.

" where's your brother. I know he's here"

" what is she talking about Clarke" Bellamy asks.

" you don't know I have son, her brother who was much better kid than she was" My mother says to him.

" Clarke, who is your brother"

" Murphy, Murphy is my brother, we made sure not to tell anyone, because he didn't want anyone to know I was the same blood as him because they would probably think the same about me as they do him" I say.

" oh, thank God, people thought that you were sleeping with him. Because you're always so nice to him and all that"

" bel I would never do that to you, you know that"

"I know" He says. By this point my mother has already left the dropship to go find Murphy I feel bad for him, but at the same time he is her favorite.

Later I go to the bonfire, where Octavia and Herper are. They're just being girls gossiping about their boyfriends, how much fun they have, but I decide to sit next to them and talk to them about my mother. Octavia knows how bad my mom can get, but Harper not so much.

" Clarke is a true that Murphy's are brother" O asks.

" yeah, we didn't want to tell anyone when we got to the ground, because of what he has done on the Ark, tell me with surprise to you, but he was relieved because apparently people have been saying I've been sleeping with him, which is disgusting" I say

" we all thought it to Clarke you've been very close and very nice to Murphy, so we didn't know. But we're glad that it's because of sibling thing not sexually and stuff like that" Harper says.

After that, I decide to walk to my tent and all my way there I ran into Kane. He looks confused to why I'm mad, but then he remembers, I ran into my mother earlier and he knows me and my mother don't get along at all.

"Hey Kane what are you doing here" I asked him.

" I wanted to come back to the camp. I didn't think your mother would follow me, but she did. I'm sorry about that"

" why wouldn't she follow you, you 2 are together, so I would think that she would follow you, especially when you're coming back to camp where me and my brother are"

" no, Clarke me and your mother broke up a while ago, but 2 years ago I told her I was leaving because I was helping her in the medical bay when we were there. But I started to notice that every person that walked through those doors would end up dead on her table, so I couldn't handle anymore and I left and never thought to follow" Kane says.

" well, you know, my mother she'll do anything to see her son again" I say as I walk into my tent, Kane follows me.

" Clarke, she does love you in some weird twisted way"

" you'd rather me be dead, then my brother, she rather me suffer than anyone else, and if she does care for me just a bit, she might make Bellamy die first than me because I know she hates Bellamy. And that's one reason why I'm with him just to make her mad, but there's other reasons too"

" so he listened to me"

" what are you talking about"

" I told him the day I left to take care of you and I knew you would take care of him and Octavia"

When Kane said that it hit me, Bellamy has been protecting me ever since the day Kane left, because that's what he told him to do, and he knew I would take care of him too, that's why I came back to camp. I did because he needed help, he was mad at me that I left the first place, but I did because I had to.

Bellamy also listen to him because he was in love with me, he knew the only way our camp would survive was if we were running it together, that's why he was so mad when I left, because our camp can't function without the both of us. And I know, since my mother is back, she is gonna try to run things at camp, and if that happens, it's gonna fall apart.


	14. (14) What now

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

I want Clarke to know that her mother can't control her and if that means she has to cut her mother out of her life to believe that then so be it.

Me and Clarke were out by our spot when we heard Jasper yelling all of a sudden.

" Jasper what is going on" Clarke asks.

" nothing there was a party I didn't mean to yell anyway what are you doing" he asks.

Clarke just rolls her eyes and we both walk away to our spot without Jasper watching.

"What is wrong with Jasper" I asked.

" I honestly don't know"

At that moment, I knew it was the right moment to pull her in and kiss her. That's exactly what I did, I lean in, grab her cheek, pull her towards me, my lips look with hers and set the whole world is gone. She kisses me back and it's best feeling in the world.

She pulls away, sits up, looks up at the sky.

" what's wrong, princess" I asked her.

" just thinking that me and my mom ever have a normal relationship, she will not like that I'm with you that's exactly one the reasons why I am" she says.

" and why would you not like me with you"

" don't you know she hates you"

" well, that's harsh. But yeah, I do"

" you're such a dork, but you're my dork, so don't care" she says. I couldn't help but have a goofy grin on my face when she said that because its true, I have a dork and I am hers.

" I love you" I say. When I said that I saw her face, it lit up like a Christmas tree, I knew she was happy.

" I love you too" she says as she leans on my chest. We stay there for about an hour, then we see the sun start to go down, so we decide it's time to head back to camp.

As we entered the gates, I see Octavia with the goofy ass grin on her face and I know something's up.

" what has you all smiley" I asked her when I get in the gate.

" nothing just that I know Clarke's secret"

" what are you talking about Octavia? I don't have a secret" Clarke says.

" yeah, you do" O says.

At this moment, I'm confused, does Clark have a secret word, does she not.

" O, what are you talking about"

" you didn't tell him I won't spoil your secret. Bell you'll have to find out when she tells you" O says as she skips away.

**A/n ****I know this chapter is a little short and I left you on a cliffhanger, but I still hope you enjoyed it. I've been busy with school, as I say every time, but it's true I'm on break now, so I'll be posting every day that I'm on break if I can.****Anyway, please comment if you know what the secret is, if not, then leave your suggestions down below and maybe I'll change the secret I have planned**


	15. (15) what secret?

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

"What is she talking about Clarke" I asked her.

"I have no idea, I don't have a secret" She says.

"Then what is going on with her"

"Did she hit her head or something?"

"I have no idea"

If Clarke didn't know what O was talking about then she didn't have a secret that she wasn't telling me. What in the world was O talking about and why was she happy about it.

* * *

**_*later*_**

Later that night I go to Clarke's tent to see what she was up to. When I walk in she is sitting on her bed looking at something.

"What are you looking at" I asked her.

"It's a letter I found in here when I came in" She says. "And it's from you"

"Yeah that was for if I'd died or something, I wanted to give it to you now just in case it says how much I love you and O and that I will love you forever"

"Bellamy... " She starts to say.

"Don't it's just in case I do okay" I tell her.

She doesn't say anything, all she does is grab my neck, hug me and kiss me. Of course, I don't mind this, but I didn't know she would see the letter because I tried to hide it somewhere in her tent.

"I have a question, Princess"

"What is it"

"How did you find the letter, I hid it in here for you to find later on, like when I was dead"

"You know me, I know when something is moved in my tent, so I looked and I found it"

"I didn't think I moved anything" I tell her.

"Well you did" She says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I tell her.

"Don't worry about it"

"Ok, you want to spend the night in here or my tent"

"Your tent"

"Why"

"Because I want to, and because I love you"

"Why don't you move into my tent and we can give your tent to someone who needs it" I ask her.

"Are you asking me to move in with you in a way?" She asks.

"Yeah, so will you"

"Yes I will"

In that moment, all I could feel was happiness, because I know she is the one and only person I'll probably ever love as much as I love Octavia. I love her bubbly personality when she has it, but I also like her badass personality when she gets mad. She's perfect, no one can be her, no one.

"I love you Clarke Griffin"

"I love you too Bellamy Blake"


	16. (16) wait what?

**Writer's P.O.V**

It was a so called normal day at camp, but not everything that seemed normal was.

Octavia was up and moving at a very strange hour, but who knows what she was doing. Bellamy and Clarke were sleep until they heard something outside their tent, which was Octavia.

"O, what are you doing up" Bellamy asks when he sees her.

"nothing" she says acting like everything is normal.

"O, what is going on"

"Nothing big brother, everythings fine"

There is one thing that Bellamy knows about his sister, and that is when something is bothering her, she says everything is fine when it's not. He wants her to be safe. He doesn't want her to get hurt, so when he hears that 'everything's fine', he's worried.

Octavia then turns around and goes back to her tent and waits for Bellamy to go back to sleep. Little did she know Bellamy wasn't going back to sleep.

Bellamy then goes back into his tent where his sleeping princess lays. He waits until she wakes up to tell her what he thinks is going on with Octavia.

* * *

**_* normal time, everyone gets up*_**

Clarke was finally up, so he set up next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong" She asked him.

"I think somethings wrong with O, but I don't know what" He says.

"What do you mean"

"I caught her up really, really early this morning and I asked her if she was okay and she did what she does every time something is up"

"I'll talk to her" Clarke says then kisses him as she leaves that tent.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

I walk out on my tent and go to Octavia's to see if she's okay. When I get there she is sitting there like she wants to run as far as she can away from here.

"Hey O, you okay"

"No, I can't handle being locked in here"

"What do you mean you not locked up in here you can go anywhere, it's almost don't know where you're going and we can always find you because we don't want you to get hurt"

"I know you guys want to keep me safe, but I'm not a child. I met someone I want to be with him, but I can't because of Bellamy, he's only trying to protect me, and I appreciate it, I love it, but I can't handle it anymore" She says.

"What are you going to do, are you going to leave camp to be with the guy you met that you don't even know you can trust? Are you gonna stay here and tried to reason with your brother?" I ask her.

"I don't know I don't want to leave my brother, but I know he won't listen to me and I can't trust Lincoln. He saved my life more than once" she says.

"Okay, I can't stop you from doing whatever he want, but I can advise you to let your brother know in to talk to him to see if he'll listen to you, ok, and if you don't mind me asking, who is this Lincoln" I ask her.

"Please, please don't be mad, but he's a grounder, and he's technically not part of his clan anymore, because he didn't believe in their punishments to people who disobeyed the rules. He lives in a cave about a half an hour from here. That's why I leave camp without a trace, and I come back. I love him, Clarke and I know Bellamy would kill me if he found out or him"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him because you are"

"Wait what?"


	17. (17) Please Don't

**Octavia's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Clarke is going to make me tell Bellamy. He's going to kill Lincoln, because of me, he's only gonna do it because he wants to protect me, and he thinks that Lincoln hurt me, but what he doesn't know is that he won't.

Don't get me wrong, I love Clarke, but right now I wish you was locked up even dead right now, because I don't want to tell my brother. I know that sounds wrong and messed up, but it's true, my head that's all I want is a break.

"Octavia, come on, he's not gonna kill him, I promise"

"How do you have no he won't do you even know my brother? Because if you did, you wouldn't be saying that"

"Why are you so upset"

"Why am I upset, is that the question your asking right now cause if that is, you have some problems if you don't understand why I'm upset. I'm upset because you're making me tell my brother something I don't want to tell him because he will murder the man I love. I love my brother and I love you, but right now you've made the wrong choice" I say and storm.

I run into Bellamy on the way to my tent and I think he knew I was upset so he just left me alone. I left Lincoln a message and he met me at our hill.

"What's wrong O" Lincoln asks.

"Clarke wants me to tell bellamy about you" I say.

"Clarke? Clarke knows about me"

"Yeah, um, I was kinda freaking out and I kinda told her about you and she thinks that Bell won't kill you but I think he will, because it's Bellamy we're talking about"

"Hey calm down okay, I think it's a good idea that I meet him, now that I think about it"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now"

"No I'm not, if Bellamy want to kill me I'll let him, to prove to him that I will do anything to protect you and to show him how much I love you"

"You love me?" I asked him.

"Of course I do, how could I not" He says.

"There is a lot of ways you could or should not love me, but I love you too and that's why I'm okay with you loving me" I tell him.

With that he pulls me close to him and kisses me like he never has before and I was scared of him meeting my brother, but at the same time, I was okay because he was there to calm me.

* * *

**_*later*_**

Me and Lincoln walk hand in hand until we close to camp but far enough where the guards won't see us.

"Please say you didn't bring any weapons with you"

"No I didn't"

"Okay, you ready"

"Yes I am"

We get to the gate and then Miller comes up to us. He says nothing and we keep on walking until we get to my brothers tent.

"Wait here, okay?" He nods and I go into the tent.

"Hey O, what's up" Bellamy says

"There's someone I'd like you to meet" I say as I walk outside. Bellamy follows me and sees Lincoln and he doesn't look happy.

"Who is this" He asks.

"This is Lincoln, I've been seeing him for a bit and I thought it was finally time you met him"

"He's a grounder"

"Former, I left because I didn't agree the way they tortured people, they said either, I accept it or leave, so I left and I'm glad for it because I would have never met Octavia if I didn't"

"As long as you don't try to kill my sister and that you tried to protect her as much as you can" Bell says.

"I would never tried to kill her, I love her with all my heart" Lincoln says.

With that, my brother is okay with me and I was so surprised but I was also glad that my brother was gonna try to kill him. This is a good thing I can't wait until I ask Lincoln to move in the camp with me.


	18. (18) Christmas 2 month anniversary

**A/n _this is my Christmas special hope you like. Please leave me feedback I know it's late and after Christmas, but I got busy please don't be and only half of this is Christmas the rest of it isn't hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

It's almost Christmas and I have no idea what to make for Clarke. You heard me make!

Last year I made her a bracelet and she loved it but this year I don't know what to make.

"Hey O, what should I make for Clarke for Christmas" I ask her.

"Make her a necklace, she would love it"

"Okay thanks for the idea"

Thank god O is here because I would be screwed so I make her a necklace that says I love you. And on the back of it, it says love Bellamy.

* * *

**(Christmas Day) **

"Hey princess, marry Christmas" I say.

"Marry Christmas, I made you something" She says.

"You didn't have to, but I made you something too"

"Open mine first" I open her gift she made me and it was a new knife that has 'I love you' graved into it.

"Thank you, you remembered I needed a new knife, open mine" She opens mine and her face was so surprised. "Do you like it"

"No I don't like it, I love it, thank you, but do you really love me"

"Do you really love me? You really think I don't, I told you I was in love with you, when we got together, and I still am"

"Well, if you do remember that day so well, then you would remember I said I was in love with you too, I love you Bellamy"

"I love you too"

* * *

**(couple weeks later) **

"No Bellamy, I love you more then you love me so shut up" She says with sass.

"Not possible, no way in this world could do you love me more than I love you. It's that simple" I tell her.

"Whatever" She says and walks off, I come up behind her and hug her from behind.

"Happy anniversary of 2 months" I whisper in her ear.

"Well happy anniversary to you too"

"Meet me at our spot in an hour"

With that I run out of camp to our spot to get everything ready. At the waterfall, I put down candles, leading a path to where we sit all the time. I also have a small little promise ring in a box which I hope she takes because I want to promise her I'll love her forever, and if I break that promise, she is allowed to throw the ring in my face and storm off.

**_...To be continued..._**


	19. (19) New homes

**Clarke's P.O.V**

Lately people in our camp have been wanting an upgrade on their tents so they've been wanting to make houses out of bricks. I thought it was a little crazy at first, but then Bellamy asked me to meet him at our spot, so that's where I'm going.

I go to our spot and he's sitting on a rock looking like the cutest thing I've ever seen. He doesn't see me, but it's funny how it's just sitting there waiting. I love him so much that I would be happy just being with him.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about" I ask him.

"So you know how people in our camp want bigger houses and stuff like that made from bricks?" He asks.

"Yeah"

"Well why don't we build our house"

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you by being very cute"

"Yeah, so what do you say, will you move in with me"

"Of course I will"

I lean against his shoulder while holding his hand, and then he turns to face me with his beautiful loving eyes, he leans in and kisses me, he hasn't in a long time. We walk back to camp, hand in hand, and when we get to the gate, my mother is there with an unhappy look on her face.

"Mother what are you doing here" I ask as soon as I'm in the gate.

"I'm here to convince you to come to my camp with me and live there, Clarke I want my baby girl back" She says.

"I'm not your baby girl anymore, if I were you, I'd go back to your own camp. And I'm not going back with you, I am a leader and a co leader my responsibilities are here in you're not going to come here either. You're not welcome now leave my camp before I make you"

"Clarke..."

"No leave my camp now" I tell her, she does what I say but before she goes she glares at Bellamy.

*couple weeks later*

The houses are done which is crazy because it's only being a couple of weeks, but I'm fully moved in with Bellamy and all I can think about now is why my mother was here. Bellamy was acting different, and I didn't understand why but at the same time it wasn't alarming.

I walk out of my house and run into Octavia and she had a worried look on her face.

"Hey are you okay" I ask her.

"I'm just worried about Bellamy he's acting different, do you know what's up with him" She asks.

"No i don't know whats up with him, but I've noticed something different to. I just don't understand why, but at the same time it's not alarming"

"I'm just worried about him, he's never acted like this before"

"I'll talk to him, don't worry, he'll be fine and if something's up I'll let you know okay" She nods and walks away, I go to the drop ship to find Bellamy so I can see what's up.

I find him and he looks stressed out, I walk up to him and he gives me a sad smile.

"I ran into your sister" I tell him.

"What did she want" He asks.

"she's worried about you Bellamy and so am I"

"Why, I'm just fine, I'm just a little stressed nothing to worry about, okay"

"Are you sure, you've been acting off and I'm worried that you're pushing yourself too hard, we both from this camp, it seems like you're trying to take all the pressure away. Whatever you're dealing with, that is stressing you out, I can help, if just tell me"

"Your mother is very, very hard to get along with, and I don't understand why she's here, but that's not what I'm worried about right now. I'm worried about you, and that's what's stressing me, you can't help with that"

I look at him for a moment and the say " I know first hand how hard it is to get along with my mother and what I can tell you is don't let her get under your skin, she wants me to not be with you, but I don't listen because I want to be with you, because I love you, okay? And if you're worried about me, don't be please, don't be worried about me because I can take care of myself. Okay, just promise me that you will only worry about yourself and Octavia"

"I can't promise that I can't because I love you too much to promise you something that is not true, I will always worry about you always don't make me promise something I can't" He says.

"okay, I understand, but what has got you so stressed"

"Your mother, she keeps telling me that what is best for you is for me to leave and I can't. Even if she wants me to I can't leave you, I couldn't leave you even if my life depended on it. You are the love of my life, and you always will be so to have your mother, tell me what's best for you is for me not to be around it hurts, but I know that it's not true because you've never been happier that I have noticed"

"I love you with all my heart, and if you want, you can listen to my mother or you can listen to me and when I say, listen to me, then you listen to me and I will tell you that I need you in my life, and if you left, I would end up feeling lost, maybe even dying okay, so stop being so stressed about what my mom is telling you and just be my boyfriend again"

He nods his head and embraces me with a hug. I really hope you won't be stressed out anymore, and I'm going to have a talk with my mother. I'm tired of her trying to get him to leave me, which means to make me leave him because it's not gonna work I love him and I will never ever listen to what my mother has to say about my love life.

He goes back to work, and so do I but before I go, I go and find my mother to tell her to stop, and I hope she listens.


	20. (20) future

**Clarke's P.O.V**

I go to find my mother to tell her to stop trying to run my life and that I'm perfectly happy with Bellamy and I'm not leaving him just because she doesn't want me to be with him. I go to the drop ship and there she is like she owns the place, working on my people like she lives here. I walk in and walk right up to her.

"I need to talk to you Now" I say.

"Clarke... I need to speak with you to, lets go outside" she says.

"What is wrong with you, I told you to leave and what do you do... you stay and you tell me to leave the man I love... I thought you were my mom, but moms don't do that, they don't tell their daughters to leave the man they love... I'm happy for once and you're trying to take that away from me, this is my camp and I want you out of it" I tell her then I walk off.

I go to my house and slam the door and Bellamy comes running into the room. "are you okay" he asks me as I sit on the couch.

"not really" I tell him.

"what happened"

"I spoke with my mother and I told her that she is not a good mother and that she needs to leave this camp now... then I walked away and came here"

"I'm sorry about that"

"She didn't even get one word in because I told her moms are not supposed to tell their daughters to leave the man they love and then I stormed off"

"Hey, come here" he says as he puts his arms around me and I start to cry against his chest. I wish I had a mother that would understand how much I love the man that is holding me right now. He is my life and I don't want to live without him ever, I love him and only him and nothing can change that.

"Thank you for being here for me" I tell him.

"It's my job to be here for my girlfriend, so that's what I'm doing"

We go to our home and I just fall asleep on the bed when I get in our bed room. All I could tell was that Bellamy was holding me the whole time.

When I woke up, Bellamy was holding me still but he was starring at me with love in his eyes. I just smile at him and got up to go to the bath room.

"Did you have a good nap, princess?" He asks me when I leave the bath room.

"Yeah, were you starring at me the whole time?" I asked him.

"Not the whole time, I fell asleep with you and then woke up a half an hour before you and I just watched you being so peaceful sleeping"

"Why were you watching me"

"I couldn't help it, I tried to look away but I couldn't because you looked so beautiful and peaceful"

We go to a bon fire that our friends were around and we sat down (well Bell say down and I say on his lap because there wasn't enough room for me and that was okay). Octavia and Lincoln were doing the same just because they wanted to.

When I think about my relationship with Bellamy, I end up thinking about Murphy and Emori. Murphy and Emori were always on and off and right now they are off, and Murphy looks really sad and I kinda feel bad.

That night me and Bellamy went to bed with smiles on our faces because we found out that my mom did actually leave.


	21. (21) The proposal

**Bellamy's P.O.V *3 months later***

I have been think a lot about mine and Clarke's relationship, we have been dating for 1 and a half years now and I think I'm ready to move to the next step in our relationship... Marriage.

I love her so much and we are finally happy because her mother left 3 months ago. I know her mother doesn't like me that much but I don't care I love Clarke and thats all that matters to me. I had Raven make me a ring for Clarke and I had her make something that I think Clarke will love and I hope she does.

I leave Clarke a note on my side of the bed when I get up and get ready for work.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

I wake up and there is a note on Bellamy's side of the bed, before I read it, I asked myself why he didn't wake me up, but then I start to read the note.

* * *

**Bellamy's note:**

Hey princess, I wanted to let you sleep, so I didn't wake you up. I left for work knowing that you will wake up to read this. I wanna ask you something very important, so I want you to meet me at our spot tonight, as soon as the sun goes down, I'll be there waiting for you and this some how and some way you get there before me. I've been planning this for a few months now, and I really hope that you don't freak out when you find out. I love you so much, princess.

Love from your rebel.

After I read Bellamy's note, I knew that he had something planned, but I didn't know what I wasn't scared, but I was worried that it was something bad, because that's what I do, I think of the worst. I get up and get ready and I go to the drop ship where I meet face to face to Octavia.

She doesn't say anything to me, she just gives me a very, very, very creepy smile, and then now I have my suspicions of what Bellamy might asked me. I don't know for sure, but we have been dating for a year and a half now and I am ready to take the next step with him, that is marriage to me I think. Because we started dating, then started sleeping with each other. And then I moved in with him, so I think the next step is marriage, then kids. One day.

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

The sun starts to go down and I go to mine and Clarke's spot, we have been coming here as our spot since we started being friends, I would say so it's our spot and it's always gonna be our spot. I know I want to pop out the question here, because this is where we officially became friends. We officially started dating and when I officially asked her to move in with me.

This place has a lot of meaning to us and I think it would be even more special because Octavia and Lincoln both help me decorate with flowers and little things that Octavia thought that all girls liked.

It's officially sunset, and I see Clarke start to walk up and I am so nervous, but I shouldn't be because I love her, and she loves me, and I hope with all my heart that she says yes.

"Hey, what are we doing here, I woke up this morning and you went there, and I saw a note next to my head" She says after we kissed hello.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't wake you, I didn't want to disturb you, because you look so peaceful sleeping. I wrote the note last night because I knew I was gonna let you sleep, then I had to go to work" I tell her.

"So what are we doing here"

"I wanted to ask you something and I've been wanting to ask you since your mother left, and now I finally have the courage to" I took a deep breath, scared and nervous, but then I continued. "I had Raven make this a few months ago and now I'm ready to give it" I get down one knee and I can tell on her face that she knows what I'm doing. "Clarke Griffin, we have been together for a while now and I have loved you ever since you told me not to open that dropship door. I wanted to be with you since you told me you wanted me to come with you to the woods, because you didn't want to be around anyone you actually liked, I love you with all my heart so Clarke will you marry me?"

She has her hands over her mouth, not knowing what to say, and then tears start to stream down her face. And she starts nodding her head. "Yes, of course I'll marry you" She says.


	22. (22) The proposal part 2

Clarke's P.O.V

"I wanted to ask you something and I've been wanting to ask you since your mother left, and now I finally have the courage to" He starts, he takes a deep breath then continues "I had Raven make this a few months ago and now I'm ready to give it" He gets down one knee and I can tell that he know that I know what he is doing. "Clarke Griffin, we have been together for a while now and I have loved you ever since you told me not to open that dropship door. I wanted to be with you since you told me you wanted me to come with you to the woods, because you didn't want to be around anyone you actually liked, I love you with all my heart so Clarke will you marry me?"

"Oh my God, yes, of course I'll marry you" I tell him slipping the ring on.

We go back to the camp and I can't believe that I'm finally engaged to the one person I've been in love with since we arrived on earth. I tell them me that I was going to go tell Octavia and he nods and let's me go to her house.

When I got there Octavia was confused to why I was there. She lets me in and I sit down on the couch. What's the stupidest grin on my face.

"What's going on" She asks.

All I do is show her the room I don't you got me and her jaw drops. She starts hyperventilating because Bellamy never told her what he was up to.

"You serious cause, if you're playing with me, I swear I'm gonna kill you" She says.

"No, I'm not kidding, we were just at our spot, and he just proposed, and I couldn't believe it, but I said yes, because I've been wanting to marry him for a very long time. He said that he had Raven make the rain as soon as my mom left, I just can't believe it" I tell her.

"Can I plan your wedding"

"Of course and I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my maid of honor"

"Oh my god yes"

"You I good at sewing and stuff like that, so I was wondering if you could make my wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses" I ask her.

"Yeah, who are you thinking of being your bridesmaids" She asks.

"I was thinking, of course, you as my maid of honor. Harper and Raven, since me and Raven get along now, I thought that she could be one and Harper, because we've been friends for a long time"

"Okay, and where do you want it like we can get the dropship ready to do it or something like that. I don't know where to have the ceremony"

"I was thinking at the waterfall, that's mine and Bellamy spot, and he proposed to me there, and we've had a lot of memories there. So I was thinking, why not make another one"

"That sounds like a beautiful thing, ok, I'll start writing things out, and I'll let you know when it's done, when do you want to have the ceremony" She asked me.

"Um... Within the next 2 months I was thinking, because I want to be married to him, and I want to have a child, so I want to have it within the next 2 months" I tell her.

Octavia's P.O.V

Bellamy finally asked Clarke to marry him, and I am so proud and I can't wait to have a sister in law. Clarke asked me to be her maid of honor and to plan the whole wedding. And of course, I said yes, because I've wanted to do this for a long time.

I was thinking of everything that Clark could have for her wedding. She wants me to make her dress and the bridesmaid dresses, and of course, I'm gonna do it, because my mom taught me how to sew at a young age. And so I'm like the only one who knows how.

Harper and Raven are going to be the bridesmaids, and of course, I'm the maid of honor. So I'm always in the middle. I was thinking of like a dark purple ish for the bridesmaids, dresses and for hers, some kind of like Renaissance look for the dress.

I just hope that she likes everything I do for her, and I hope she does not like it because I'm gonna put everything I have into this wedding for her and Bell.


	23. The night before the weddingWedding day

**The night before the wedding- Writer's P.O.V *2 months later***

Clarke and Bellamy's wedding is one day away and Octavia has put so much work into it. She is so happy for her big brother and for her soon to be sister in law, that she worked day and night to get everything Clarke and Bellamy wanted.

* * *

**Octavia's P.O.V**

I have everything that they wanted for the wedding, I even have the waterfall placed exactly the way they wanted and now we wait till tomorrow.

Lincoln is staying with Bellamy and Clarke's house, and Clarke is gonna stay with me because it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. They think I'm crazy for making them do this, but I planned their wedding. I did everything they wanted me to because they asked me, and I said yes, so they can do this too.

When Clarke told me she wanted to have a child, I felt so happy for her because I know how much Bellamy has been wanting one. He pretty much raised me, and I know that he wants to be a father, so to hear Clarke say that just warms my heart so much for him.

One day, I hope Lincoln asks me to marry him, but right now I don't really want a wedding because of how much I'm putting into my brothers that after this wedding is over, I'm just gonna sleep for 2 months straight because I've pretty much stayed up for that long. When Clarke is getting ready for bed, I can see that she is very nervous for tomorrow, but she shouldn't be because it's just my brother and her by their spot.

"Clarke, there is no need to be nervous, it's just Bellamy" I tell her.

"I'm not nervous, because it's Bellamy I'm nervous because I've wanted this for forever, and if something goes wrong, I don't know what I do" She says.

"Clarke listen to me, I have pretty much stayed up for 2 months straight, getting this ready for you, planning everything, making your wedding dress doing everything that a maid of honor does, and I will not let anything ruin this wedding, because if that happens, I will kill whatever ruins it, do you understand me. Even if it's my brother who ruins this wedding, I will kill him because I am so tired, but I did it because I love you both"

"And I love you for doing this. I just have this gut feeling something's gonna go wrong, like he might change his mind, something happens, and I don't have any control over it. I don't know why, but I know after this wedding is over, if it goes smoothly, you will sleep for 2 month straight because that's how long we stayed up preparing for this and helping get it done, and me and Bellamy will be forever grateful"

"The only payment I ask, is for a little nieces and nephews to spoil rotten" I tell her and she smiles.

* * *

**Wedding day- Clarke's P.O.V *next morning***

I woke up to Octavia jumping on me to wake me up, I can't believe it was my wedding day. I am marrying the love of my life and I couldn't be happier. "Octavia get off of me" I say to her.

"Time to get up, it's your wedding day!" She yelled. "Are you ready to marry my big brother"

"What do you think of course I'm ready to marry your brother, I love him to death"

"Good now let's get you ready"

couple hours later around sun set*

It's almost time to walk down the aisle and I am so happy that I could cry. Murphy is gonna walk me down because Kane isn't here, he left with my mom and my mom hasn't returned, thank God. I am so happy that I don't know what I would do if this wasn't happening.

"You ready," Murphy asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I say with a smile.

We walk down the aisle and I am so happy by the time I reach him at the exact spot we first kissed, the exact spot where we first made love, the exact spot where I first told him I loved him, he stood. He takes my hands and Murphy kisses my cheek and walks over to Bellamy's side.

Monty agreed to marry us because up on the Ark, he was granted the ability to marry people because he married his parents again. Monty is one of our best friends, so we said, why not? He stands there with the biggest smile ever on his face and me and Bellamy can't help but chuckle.

"We are here today to finally see Bellarke get married. We have all dreamed of this day happening, and it is finally happening... People say when you get married, you bind your souls together, but what I think you two did was bind your souls when you met" Monty pauses and Bellamy looks at me with love and compassion. "Bellamy how about you start with your vows"

* * *

**Bellamy's P.O.V**

I clear my throat, so I could speak clearly to the woman I love the most in my life.

"Clarke princess Griffin, I have been in love with you since you told me not to open that dropship door and I did anyway. You were so mad at me when I did and I couldn't help but think that how am I going to convince her to fall in love with me? At this very spot, we waited to swim, well, I pushed you in and you were so mad once again and you pulled me in then when we got out, you kissed me and I thought that did I actually convince her to fall in love with me. No, I didn't you convinced me to fall in love with you, that's how that worked, I don't know how the fuck it did. We've had so many great memories, I can't wait to have more with you last, my wife, I love you"

She has tears in her eyes now, so does Monty and then Monty says "Clarke try to top that" And everyone laughs.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

I started to cry because of his words but I went on with my own.

"Bellamy, I realized how much I would love you when you chased me back to my tent because I wouldn't do something you wanted me to do. We went out hunting after that, and then we came here, and he pushed me into the water. I was so mad, but at the same time, I wasn't because I knew I had feelings for you, I pulled you in the water to get you mad, but it didn't need just a smile, which was very rare back then for you. We got out of the water, I just had this burst of confidence in me and I kissed you, I kissed back and I was so happy when you did. I didn't fall in love with you because you're a rebel leader. I fell in love with you, because you're you and I couldn't imagine anyone else to be marrying me right now other than you. If I had to choose between having a good relationship with my mom and having you, I choose you every time. So Bellamy Blake if you ever think I don't love you, thank you again, and if you tell me that I don't love you, you will wish that you could take it back, I will make your life a living hell. But I love you so much"

I brought tears in his eyes and I was so happy that I did. And then I started tearing up as well.

"Well, I think she topped you, anyway, do you Bellamy Blake take Clarke Griffin to be your wife, to love and hold as long as you both shall live '' Monty says.

"I do," Bell says.

"And do you Clarke Griffin take Bellamy Blake to be your husband, to love and hold as long as you both shall live"

"I do," I say.

"I guess by the power vested in me by the 100 I now pronounce you husband and wife. You my kiss your bride"

With that, it takes me and dips need to him and kisses me with so much love and compassion. Everyone cheers and we go back to our house, and we change into more comfy clothes.

We went to a bonfire that everyone decided to put on for us and make speeches. We all sit down and Octavia decides to start the speech because it's Octavia.

"What can I say about my big brother and my sister in law? Well, I can start by saying that I didn't think they would fall in love because they would fight so much, and they both came to me for advice. Back on the Ark, my brother had someone but he never loved you like he does Clarke, and Clarke you have made my brother so happy and I can never repay you for that, but what you can repay me is for 2 months of straight sleep" She says and everyone laughs by the time she is done.


	24. (2526)Wedding day part 2Honeymoon

**Wedding day part 2- Writer's P.O.V**

Bellamy and Clarke are sitting at the bonfire waiting for someone to share stories about them after Octavia went. Octavia finishes and Jasper then goes up and they all know that won't end well.

"What can I say about The rebel and the princess, well, for starters, I can say that I've been seeing this day happen since we landed on the ground. I remember Clarke coming down the ladder and yelling at Bellamy, not to open the door, he talked back and he opened the damn door anyway. I did realize that he couldn't stop looking at her after that he always looked at her for approval or if she was listening. He still does that he still looks at her for approval or she's listening, and she does the same with him. They are kind of like our parents, they run the camp, they keep us safe, they make us get jobs, and then at the end of the day we party and then it starts all again. I remember one night, Clarke got a little too drunk and Bellamy was around, and she told me that she didn't know where she would be if Bellamy wasn't around, and all I could think was it's gonna happen one way or another and sooner or later" Jasper says.

"My sister and one of my closest friends, let me tell you I wasn't too happy at first, when they started dating but I'm glad she found someone to protect her when I can't. Bellamy you became a close friend to me and when you started showing interest in my little sister you know how I felt because you have a little sister as well, anyway I wanted to beat you but I didn't because Clarke told me if I did she would kill me, now that I think about in I'm glad I didn't as well. Me and Clarke grew up differently, our mom gave me up and we only found out about each other because Clarke went through so papers, anyway I could ask for a better fit man to be with my sister" Murphy tells us.

* * *

**Clarke's P.O.V**

***after everyone talked***

After everyone talked Bellamy and I went to our home and before we walked through the door he picked me up bridal style and then walked through the door to our bedroom.

"You didn't have to pick me up like that," I told him.

"Well it's tradition to pick up the bride like that on their wedding day" He says.

"So old fashion, but that's what I love about you"

"Well I was taught well by my mom, and I love you too"

That's when he pushes me against the door as our lips connect, it was like fire and I loved every minute of it. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he walks over to the bed and gently lays me down and then he climbs on top of me. As he kissed me, he started to move his hand up my leg to my inner thigh and from there that's when things got heated.

* * *

**Honeymoon- Writer's P.O.V**

Bellamy and Clarke are going to a bunker for their honeymoon, Bellamy found one day hunting and they knew it was the perfect place to take Clarke for their honeymoon.

Clarke was packing some stuff while thinking about their wedding day yesterday and what happened that night. She smiles everytime she thinks of it, the first time with Bellamy being her husband was the best to her.

Bellamy was talking to Miller about the bunker he was taking Clarke to for their honeymoon and that he and Octavia were in charge while they were gone. Miller agreed and Bellamy went to his and Clarke's home to help Clarke finish packing.

After they are done packing Bellamy picks up her bag and walks out of the house after Clarke. "You know I can carry my own bag, Mr. Blake" Clarke asks Bellamy.

"Well I'm going for a bit, Mrs. Blake" He says to her, when he says Mrs. Blake she can't help but smile. She loved the sound of Clarke Eliza Blake. They walk through the gates and say goodbye to the camp for 2 to 4 weeks.

* * *

***at the honeymoon spot***

**Clarke's P.O.V**

We get to the honeymoon spot and all that's running through my head is how lucky I am to have a husband like Bellamy Blake. I think back to our wedding, it was the most beautiful thing you could ever see. I loved it the best day of my life.

When Bellamy said, Mrs. Blake to me, I can help but smile, I like the sound of being and Mrs. Blake being Blake and general. My full name is Clarke Eliza Griffin Blake, and I love my name now that it has Blake in it.

"Princess you okay" Bell asks me when he finishes putting our stuff away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where did you find this bunker?" I asked him.

"Me and Miller were out hunting, and we still move on this bunker, and I thought it was the perfect place to take you so, after I got down on one knee, I decided that this would be the place we went to after our wedding"

"Wow well, I love it. And I love you"

"I love you too princess"

"My rebel king"


End file.
